


"you're my best friend"

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, harmless threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: “You’re my best friend.”“Shakespeare was a drunk.” Murphy levels Miller with a flat and tired look after pulling away from the encompass of his locker and then, faking confusion, “Oh, sorry, I thought we were naming stuff that was completely obvious.”





	"you're my best friend"

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it was a small Tumblr prompt! I hope you like it!

“You’re my best friend.”

“Shakespeare was a drunk.” Murphy levels Miller with a flat and tired look after pulling away from the encompass of his locker and then, faking confusion, “Oh, sorry, I thought we were naming stuff that was completely obvious.” 

“You’re my best friend,” Miller starts again, looking a bit exasperated before he continues, “but if you don’t make a move on him, I will.”

“On who?” Murphy plays coy even though his stomach twists with regret and he feels sort of jealous to the point where his small impulsive part of his brain is screaming ‘punch him! Punch him! Punch him!’.

Miller laughs, sounding bitter instead of amused, “Don’t play dumb with me.”

“Bold of you to assume that I’m not dumb.” Murphy points back, finally collecting his books into his arms and saying, “Also, don’t you have a thing for Monty?”

“Well, yeah.” Miller says, shrugging and raising an eyebrow, “But Monty is probably straight and nothing wrong with a fuck buddy.”

Murphy pauses, swivelling on his heel and clarifies, “One: Monty is not straight, I promise you.”

“And two?” Miller asks, smirking and taking in how he pissed Murphy off but Murphy realises that he was trying to motivate him.

Murphy straightens his spine, smiling intimidatingly and threatening darkly, “Two… You’re my best friend, but if you touch Bellamy, I will rip your spine out and beat you to death with it.”

“Damn, okay.” Miller laughs as Murphy turns on his heel to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Also, this is playful threats don't @ me


End file.
